Burning Passion
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba wakes up one morning and realizes that her life isn't the mess that it has been for the last six years. Reba tries to recreate the passion in her marriage that she once had to keep from creating that future. SENSITIVITY TO SENSUALITY SHOULD NOT READ!


**A/N: I know I have several stories that start out this way, but the more you read; I'm sure you'll realize that it is actually somewhat different in the way I go about it. =) Happy reading. **

Reba's eyes fluttered one morning when she was lying in bed. She was in her room, but she could tell that somebody else was in her bed with her. At first she wasn't alarmed.

"_It's probably Jake. He must have gotten scared during the night."_ Reba thought.

"Honey, why don't you go back on to your bed and try to get some more sleep." She said without turning around.

"What are you talking about?" A male voice said from behind her that DEFINITELY didn't belong to Jake. She stood up and turned to face the man lying in her bed and saw it was her ex-husband Brock.

"What are you doing here?" Reba exclaimed. Just then, she felt a draft. She looked down at realized that she was completely naked. She screamed. "Did you undress me! Get out of here!" Reba pointed towards the door.

"What are you talking about babe? You never minded before." Brock said.

"That was when we were married Brock!" Reba hollered.

"We are married." He said confused.

"What are you talking about?" Reba asked. Brock gave her a funny look. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I said that we are married. And I must say, I don't think I've ever seen you look sexier than you do right now." He added with a smile and then kissed her. He too was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Reba couldn't help but smile. When Brock kissed her like that she just wanted to melt into a puddle. Her knees felt like Jell-O and her legs felt like they weren't even there.

"_Get a hold of yourself!"_ Reba yelled inside her head. "_He is a married man and your EX-HUSBAND."_ But Reba couldn't help but keep that sweet kiss lingering for another moment. Oh how she wished that this wasn't all true. She wished Brock wasn't with Barbara Jean. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"Brock, you really should go back to Barbara Jean. I'm not sure what kind of drink you gave me last night; but I think that you should go and we should never speak of this incident again." She said turning away from him. "And quit looking at my backside!" Brock smiled. That statement didn't make him turn his eyes, but made him want to look more at his beautiful and sensuous wife. Her beautiful red hair, those deep limpid pool blue eyes, those curves that would make any man weak at the knees to look at. But Reba grabbed a loose sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Then she turned to look at Brock. "Shoo! I was serious. If you don't tell her, I won't tell her." He laughed.

"Reba, who is this Barbara Jean you keep talking about?" He paused. "Oh are we roleplaying now? Okay, who exactly is she? This way I can make somebody up accordingly." Brock said. This just made Reba mad. She glared at him.

"I'm not role playing you moron; I want you to go home to your wife!" She exclaimed. Brock walked over to her.

"I'm looking right at her." Brock put his hands gently on her arms. "Would I do this if we weren't married?" Brock kissed her again. She pulled away.

"Apparently so, now please go." Reba stated. Brock sighed.

"What's it going to take to convince you that I truly have no idea who this Barbara Jean is that you keep insisting that I'm married to hon?" Brock asked. Reba walked into the closet and lifted her left arm to get out a pair of pants. That's when the light shined onto the diamond ring on her middle finger. She came rushing out of the closet and pointed it out to Brock.

"What is this? This isn't my engagement ring." Reba exclaimed. Brock sighed.

"I know. Remember? On our twenty-third wedding anniversary I got you that new ring to replace your engagement ring remember? I wanted you to have a real diamond so I did this for you." Brock said. Reba looked at him.

"You're being serious about all this aren't you? We truly are married?" Reba asked. Brock sighed.

"Finally you're getting it." He said.

"But… but, what about the affair, Barbara Jean, Henry, couples therapy, all of that?" Reba questioned and Brock looked at her.

"Reba? I have you, what would I have to have an affair for?" (**A/N: Okay, all you **_**Reba **_** fans can go AWWW. When you review, tell me how many of you actually did. :D be honest though)**

"So, you think I'm making this entire thing up?" Reba asked looking at him. Brock looked at her.

"I think that you hit your head." Brock replied. "Come here; let me show you my sincerity." Reba walked over to him and sat on the bed. Brock walked over and started to kiss her neck and the back of her ear. She started to laugh.

"Come on Brock! Stop that. You know how sensitive my ears are." She said. Brock stopped so he could look at her.

"See, I do know you better than anybody else does." He went back to kissing her neck. "Is any of this turning you on?" She sighed.

"Maybe just a little." Reba smiled. As Brock continued to kiss her, she laid down on the bed. Brock got up and moved so she could stretch out. He started at her belly button and started kissing her little by little all the way up to her chin.

"How about now?" He asked. She smiled.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She replied. Brock moved down and kissed the inside and outside of her thighs and all the way down her legs and tickled her toes. With anticipation for what she knew was coming, Reba got ready by using her back to slide up the bed and put her feet together spreading her knees further apart. Brock looked at her and smiled.

"Do you still doubt that I'm your husband?" Brock asked. She looked at him with flames of fiery passion in her eyes.

"No, I don't. But you haven't finished yet. You haven't proven yourself just yet." Reba said in a teasing way. Brock looked down at the puddle that now stained their ivory sheets and grinned.

"Who said I was going to?" He asked. Reba moaned slightly as she slowly moved her hand down her breast, stomach and towards her sexual volcano that was about to erupt from between her legs right in front of Brock. "Don't do that. Let me." Brock said. Brock licked the outside of Reba's lips completely clean with his tongue before darting back and forth inside to make sure his wife was clean for his entrance. Reba moaned and called out his name squeezing the pillow behind her head as he did this. Finally, just before it happened Brock stopped and Reba looked at him. "Why should you get to have all the fun?" He asked with a smile. Then he took off his boxers and lay next to his wife. Her skin was light pink and flushed. This was exciting to him. He kissed her again and this time she opened her mouth a little wider and he was able to press his tongue up against her teeth and rub it back and forth. His tongue was met by hers after he felt her teeth. Not being able to withhold it any longer, the moment of truth Brock finally let himself explore the innermost parts of Reba's body that his tongue had been just minutes before. Within minutes, Reba was calling his name and dragging her nails across his back. This made Brock go even harder and faster. A few minutes later, Brock could feel his tension building up and after a moment; there is was, the release he had been waiting for. By the look in Reba's eye, Brock could tell he wasn't the only one who had received the pleasure in that moment. Being so tired from what just happened Brock kissed Reba's forehead and tried to stand up. She rested one arm up on the pillows on the bed.

"Are you done?" She asked and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I'm glad. I have certainly missed this. When we haven't made love in as long as we have I think it was well worth it. You know, when we started I was worried about Barbara Jean, but you kept saying she wasn't real; and I wasn't sure what to believe. Soon my emotions took over and I couldn't stop." She said. Brock walked over and kissed her.

"I know the feeling." He smiled. "If I can get my clothes on without hurting myself, I need to get to work." She chuckled.

"Be careful." She said. Reba laid there under the sheet watching her husband walk into the bathroom to get ready for work. Was this too good to be true? She knew that Barbara Jean had truly been in her life; but was it all a dream? Could she really be married to Brock? She put all those thoughts aside for a moment and just tried to remember what had happened between Brock and herself because it was something she was sure she wanted to last a lifetime.


End file.
